A Boring Day
by Needlasch
Summary: OneShot. Shounenai with Haru and Akito. It's a nice, quiet day at the Sohma estate and Haru's bored. Want to know what he finds to entertain himself with? Read and find out! Not sure about the rating, but hope it's alright.


_O__ne-Shot dedicated to SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the Fruits Basket manga or anime. Do you really think I can make claim for the whole idea then?

**A/N:** Just a short one-shot with Haru and Akito (Akito is MALE).

It's my first fanfic with Haru and Akito as the main characters together, so I hope it's not to sucky.

Haven't read or seen Fruits Basket in a while, so the characters are probably OOC.

_**A Boring D**__**ay**_

Haru sits on the window-sill in his bedroom on the Sohma estate looking outside, but not really seeing anything. It's a nice day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. There're some clouds in the sky, making the day seem even more peaceful. But according to Haru it's not peaceful, it's boring. And he can't go to Shigure's house either, 'cause Hatori gave him house arrest, with garden privileges. And just because he accidentally broke some expansive vase. _'Not fair. Besides the vase was really ugly, so it shouldn't matter.'_

Haru keep on surveying the outdoors through his bedroom window, hoping for something exciting to happen. Something that can take away this annoying bored feeling. The estate's pretty much empty too, everyone has something better to do other than stay here and be bored to death. There's not a soul outside, just birds and trees and boring stuff.

About the time when Haru almost fallen asleep, he sees a movement in the garden. He pays more attention on the outside again and sees Akito walking around. _'What's he doing outside?'_

Haru follows Akito with his eyes, as Akito walks around for a while before taking a seat on the bench beneath the largest of the trees. Akito reaches his right hand out, and in a short moment a little bird is sitting on his finger singing its little song. Akito gently strokes the bird's feathers with his left fingers, while listening to its melody.

Haru watches as if hypnotized by Akito's movements. Watches those lean fingers stroke along the bird's head, neck, back, all the way past the last feathers. He sees as Akito starts to hum along with the little bird's song, wishing he could hear it, that he was closer. But not daring to actually step outside and closer to the other male. Instead he opts to sit on the window-sill and watch. At least the day became a lot less boring.

Haru doesn't know how long he's been watching Akito through the window, but when Akito rises and starts walking back inside, he would like for it to be longer. But he still watches the male as he walks over the garden, and almost gets a heart attack as Akito lifts his head and looks straight at him while walking past his window.

Akito stops outside Haru's window and looks him right in the eyes. He gives Haru a small smile before continuing his walk to the front door. He can feel Haru's eyes burning a hole in his back with curiosity until the door closes. Instead of walking the usual way back to his room, Akito decides to take a small detour.

Standing and walking away from the window, Haru can't help but let a small smile grace his lips. He decides to walk out for some fresh air, and maybe to clear his head. As he opens the door and steps outside the room, he almost crashes into Akito._'Akito? Outside my room?'_

The two young males stand and look at each other, Haru uncharacteristically blushing a little. Out of cheer surprise of course, if you should ask him. Akito study Haru closely, noticing every little change in the male before him. Every change of color on his cheeks. How the blush deepens slightly, even if it's still small, when he takes a step closer. And how his eyes tell his every little thought, his every wish.

Haru's not the only one whose had a boring day. The only reason why Akito came out from the solitude in his room was because he too was bored. But he isn't bored anymore. Playing with the animals can be real entertaining. No matter what the animal happens to be, a bird, a cat, a cow… It's all good fun.

After a few minutes of "playing" Akito gets bored and decides he wants to end it a go back to his room.

Taking a last step closer to Haru, Akito leans in and stops a mere millimeter from Haru's lips. He stays like that for a few seconds, breathing directly at Haru's lips, before moving back. As he turns around and starts walking away, a hand grips his upper arm, stopping him, and soon turning him around.

Haru quickly kisses Akito, holding his lips a short while, before releasing his arm and lips. They yet again stand still and just look at the other. The minutes ticks away, but neither seems to notice. But you can only stare so long, until the magic is broken…

Akito tilts his head to the side for a second or two, then shocks Haru by placing his lips on the other's for a quick second and then walking away back to his room. Not a word said by either one.

Haru stands frozen for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to think of the gesture. A huge grin plasters itself on his face, as he thinks on whether he should go back in his room or follow the other male. The grin turn into a genuine smile as his decision is made.

_**Owari!**_

**A/N:** Sorry, SummerZpyr0 no sex, or much of anything else by the way. Maybe next time. Hope you liked it anyway. The same goes for everyone else. :D

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)  
**_


End file.
